


Downtime

by hit_the_books



Series: SPN Poly Bingo 2017 [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 12, Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, Multi, Playing Skyrim, Polyamory, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: Slow, chilled out Sundays are the best.





	Downtime

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for SPN Poly Bingo and the square: Character w/a disability.
> 
> This is a sequel to [Together, Together](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10657113), but you don't have to have read it to get this.

Sundays, as far as Eileen is concerned, are for chilling the hell out. Eating a late breakfast with Sam, Max, Dean, Castiel, maybe Alicia too if she is stopping by, and generally spending the day as un-hunterly as possible. Just because they are in the Bunker doesn’t mean they have to spend their entire waking lives trying to handle the supernatural.

Eileen is a great believer in downtime.

Sure, if it looks like the world might end on Monday, she’ll be there helping out with research, tracking down spell ingredients, or making shells. But otherwise, she would rather be with her guys and relaxing.

Sat between Sam and Max on the couch in the den—legs hanging over Sam’s, back against Max’s left side—Eileen moves her character around a grassy tundra in _Skyrim_. Her character is a female mage, a Dark Elf, called Tara, that loves to conjure creatures to fight beside her while she fights with conjured weapons and fireballs. Sam bought the Xbox 360 for her, and a bunch of games, but Skyrim is her fave.

Sam and Max grow tense beside her. A large shadow flies overhead, and Eileen readies Tara for battle, conjuring a bow. Playing videogames as a deaf person can be difficult, but Eileen likes how some games have captions for many aspects of their sounds. Skyrim does better than many games in that regard, but she wonders what it would be like to be able to hear the ambient music that had just warned Sam and Max that trouble was afoot—or flying.

The dragon breathes icy breath down on Tara, so Eileen has the Dark Elf conjure a Flame Atronach. The atronach casts fireballs as Tara fires arrows at the dragon. A startled goat runs past her character and Eileen giggles. Or at least she thinks she giggles, the fluttery feeling in her throat is something she’s been told before is a giggle.

It takes five frantic minutes, a few potions, and two atronachs to take the dragon down. Eileen waits for Tara to absorb the dragon’s soul and then she pauses the game. She takes her legs off of Sam. What does the sound of the soul being taken sound like?

Sam taps her shoulder and she turns to face him.

“Is something wrong?” he asks out loud and carefully signs. He is still learning, but Eileen appreciates the efforts he makes.

Eileen purses her lips and asks, “What does taking the dragon’s soul sound like?”

Sam looks over at Max and Eileen turns to him. Max wears a thoughtful look as he thinks. Finally he looks at Eileen.

“It sounds like a whoosh, like the wind on a clifftop,” Max says, signing “whoosh” with his hands moving side to side.

“Interesting. Thanks.” Eileen settles back down on the couch. She picks up her controller and feels kisses pressed to either side of her head. A happy warmth fills her and she smiles, sneaking deeper into the couch’s cushions.

“Just one more quest, and then let’s go for a walk.” Eileen looks between Sam and Max, and they both nod in agreement. She kisses them both gently on the cheek and turns back to her game.

Unpausing the game, Eileen heads to Tara’s journal and tries to figure out whether she should handle a quest involving a Redguard woman, or go looking for a mammoth tusk. Eileen feels Sam and Max relaxing beside her.

Sundays are definitely for downtime.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [dreamsfromthebunker](https://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/).


End file.
